Cat? I'm a Kitty Cat!
by CherieBlosm
Summary: When one of three housemates discovers a box of colourful kittens left out alone and just prior to a thunderstorm, she can't help but bring them in for food and shelter. How will the other two housemates react? Especially when the girls realise these aren't exactly your average, everyday kittens. Mainly ItachixOC. Also DeidaraxOC and AkatsukixOC.
1. I'm not Kitten Around

**Summary: **When one of three housemates discovers a box of colourful kittens left out alone and just prior to a thunderstorm, she can't help but bring them in for food and will the other two housemates react? Especially when the girls realise these aren't exactly your average, everyday kittens. Mainly ItachixOC. Also DeidaraxOC and AkatsukixOC.

**Author's Note:** Hello. For those of you still awaiting an update on _Stranded_, I do apologise. I very much appreciate your patience, reviews and support and will post another chapter as soon as I am able. I know this story (or plot, rather) is somewhat very overdone, but it seems like the type of story I could have fun with. I do have some major and exciting ideas to expand the plot beyond the regular "kittens in the real world" storyline and will possibly be turning this into a trilogy of sorts – so stay tuned for that!

Please do let me know your thoughts, every review is greatly appreciated. I sincerely hope that you enjoy reading my story and that you are able to connect with my new and evolving characters - I am very excited and will do my very best to personalise and characterise each of them individually so that they are able develop as the story eventuates.

Thankyou very much for reading and best regards,

Cherie x

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat? I'm a Kitty Cat!<strong>  
><em>Written by Cherieblosm<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>**_I'm not Kitten Around_

* * *

><p>Rebecca Brookes had always been, for lack of a better word, <em>sensible<em>.

As a child, she was never the one to draw on walls, rip holes through her clothing or fall from her bicycle and scrape the tops of her knees. While lacking in many other things, the young woman had always been able to pride herself on her uncanny knack for avoiding unfavourable situations – such as having to participate in exhausting sports games, large parties or outdoor camping.

During her high schooling years, the majority of her classmates hadn't exactly realised her existence. Or if they had, generally referred to the pale, slender girl as 'head of the Chess Club', rather than making use of her given name. Nonetheless, Rebecca had striven to become a model student leader and, if anyone had _actually_ been listening at the time, they would have realised that her Valedictorian speech given at the end of her final year had been nothing but flawless.

At the ripe age of 19, she found herself a proud student and ambassador at one of the top Universities in the state. Given her grades during school, she was easily offered a scholarship upon graduating and was finally able to concentrate on the things that she truly did love – all things art and history.

Instead of trying on the latest items of designer clothing, Beccy enjoyed testing out new flavours of herbal tea. Rather than flipping through fashion magazines in her spare time, she instead preferred exploring the pages of large theoretical books, journals and articles. Put simply, Beccy was the type of woman that wrote a list of things that needed to be done, and actually completed it.

Despite all she had going for her in the brains department, there was all but one thing that could always knock any source of intelligence straight from the girl's head within a matter of seconds – her unnaturally, compelling nature of _compassion_.

And so, on a late Friday afternoon with the comings of an angry thunderstorm brewing dangerously in the not too far off distance, our story begins.

* * *

><p>Beccy sucked in a deep breath and stretched her arms well above her head. Hopping the last of the three wooden steps that lead directly onto the front of her spacious, timber porch, the young woman let out a long and relaxed sigh.<p>

After seven whole hours of class, she was finally home.

Slipping her practical, yet somewhat rugged, backpack from the side of her slender shoulder, Beccy knelt against the ground and began the inevitably long and tiring search for her set of the house keys. Somehow, the silly things _always_ managed to get lost somewhere between the stack of notebooks and writing utensils that she magically managed to cram into such a small space every morning.

Her eyes, the hue of deep honey, flickered over to the face of her vintage, double strap leather watch adorning her pale wrist.

Hmm, 6:00pm. The others shouldn't be _too_ long in returning home now. It was a Friday, after all, and that was the girl's allocated time to spend unwinding and chatting after a long and terribly busy week.

Beccy was well aware of how many friends she _didn't_ have during school (she wasn't entirely sure that the school librarian or the old, bookstore owner counted, exactly). Quite frankly, however, she wouldn't trade the two friends she had now for all the school mates in the world. For the two girls she had met the year _after_ school, she was sure she would share an unbreakable bond with for the rest of her days.

Moving away from her small, childhood town so that she could attend one of the largest and most prestigious universities in all of the state had been the most adventurous and invigorating thing the teenager had ever been able to do. Sure, she was still a little timid, but moving in with her two best friends at the beginning of the year had really been the icing on the cake – there was no doubt in Beccy's mind that she had her two very different housemates to thank for helping her to finally come out of her shell.

Sure, it was only a rental property and she was still finding herself having to commute a good 30 minutes by bus every day to get to the center of the main city, but between the three of them, they could afford the payments quite easily.

On top of that, the country house was large and situated on a brilliant property – complete with its own long and winding dirt driveway (that took the small girl forever to walk down), lush meadowland stretching out as far as the eye could see to be met at the edges by an incredible amount of lush, vibrant forest.

To Beccy, nothing had or ever could be more perfect.

After minutes of searching, the girl finally clicked her tongue with victory and snatched up her elusive keys before they could disappear into the never endings of her bag once more. Adjusting the strap quickly, she swung the old thing over her shoulder and made a beeline for the front entrance.

It was a dreadfully windy, chilly autumn afternoon and her chocolate brown hair that was usually kept in a neat, straight bob flew around her shoulders haphazardly, her bangs whipping against her forehead.

Beccy pulled the edges of her dark blue, turtleneck sweater closer as a particularly biting gust of wind tore a litter of brightly coloured leaves through the porch area.

Tilting her head towards the sky, the girl's pearly teeth sunk their way into her full bottom lip.

While the horizon was painted a magnificent mixture of vibrant orange and purple with the oncoming of sunset, Beccy didn't miss the threatening clouds that fostered darkly to the right. No doubt, there was a large storm approaching and she could only hope the others made it home with enough time not to get caught.

Taking one last look over her shoulder, she had just pushed the key successfully through the lock when-

"Meow."

Beccy froze; and peered bewilderingly around her shoulder.

_What was that just now? _

Looking from the door, to the direction of the intruding noise and back again, she finally gave up on making it inside and yanked the key back from the lock to investigate.

Trotting once more down the steps, Beccy flittered from left to right, searching for the source of the unknown noise. As she rounded the corner leading towards the side of the house, the girl was met with a chorus of not so pleasant mewling…and a battered cardboard box.

Perplexed, Beccy glanced around once more, but along the stretch of the grassy area, there was not a single person in site. Surely somebody must have been here at some stage during the day; else the box wouldn't have found its way so far to the middle of their property.

Considering how far away their house was to the open road, the thought unnerved Beccy.

Crouching low, she made her way slowly to the offending box. The second her delicate fingertips so much as lifted a single flap on the top, the mewling ceased all at once.

Peering over the corner, the girl was in no way expecting to have ten pairs of eyes staring suspiciously back up at her in return.

"Eep!" She squealed, almost losing her balance altogether and rolling back on the balls of her feet, arms flailing comically.

"Kittens…" she mused, placing a hand over her heart. "How on earth did you all get here?"

Just then, a horrendous clap of thunder shook the ground, successfully causing the little kittens to lay flat, their ears folded against their heads as they gave a long, sharp hiss.

The rain started slowly at first, before very quickly turning into a horrendous pour as lightning ripped a tear in the sky up ahead.

"NEAWWWW" Beccy whined, jumping around from foot to foot in discomfort.

_What to do, what to do._

After sparing one last look at the kittens, which were now piled in one distressed heap as they tried with all their might to claw their way out of the box, which was slowly beginning to fill with rainwater, Beccy threw her hands dejectedly into the air.

"Well I can't just leave them out here!" She concluded loudly.

It took the girl a considerable amount of effort, but after accidentally tipping the box to the side _twice_ (earning her a fierce yowl from the strange kittens as they were knocked from one side to the other), she finally managed to cart the box back up the front steps of the porch.

Beccy was one hundred per cent drenched – the water running down her face like a waterfall, her dark jeans clinging to her slim legs like glue and her knee-high, black boots completely flooded from the inside out.

Using her knee to balance the box of kittens clumsily against the side of the house, she finally slammed the key into the lock and threw the door open forcefully, both herself and the kittens flying through the entrance in a mass of paws, startled meows and a disgruntled wail – on Beccy's behalf.

* * *

><p>Jordyn Hamilton forced open one of her large, emerald eyes and glared.<p>

"No." She stated, her voice laced with a finality that not many would dare testify. "We cannot keep _ten _fucking homeless kittens."

Her younger, shorter, much more impressionable housemate circled her anxiously, with what Jordyn believed to be a box of kittens (probably flea ridden and filthy) clad desperately in her arms.

"Jordyn, you shouldn't swear like that!" Beccy huffed exasperatedly. "I'm not kidding around, they were just _sitting there_. If I hadn't of brought them inside they would have drowned in the rain for sure!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're a regular hero, Beccy. Perhaps I should write a segment on your honourable acts for the paper someday." Jordyn sidestepped the hysterical brunette and threw her leather satchel messily to the side before slumping down on one of the floral, outdated armchairs in the extravagant living room.

The easily tempered 25 year old had yet to be home from work for 5 minutes - on a _Friday night_, might she add - and she was _already_ having to deal with this shit. Oh, and she hadn't even got her hands on a drink…yet.

Beccy ignored her loudmouthed friend completely, folding her delicate frame into the armchair adjacent and placing the deteriorating box smack bam in the middle of the old, oak coffee table.

"Oh, what the fuck Beccy! Don't put that thing on there!" Jordyn complained, folding her tanned arms, she squared her athletically built shoulders and continued to glare – at both Beccy _and _the box.

Beccy waved her hand nonchalantly and lifted the lid regardless, causing a loud frenzy of mewls to erupt from the stupid thing.

Jordyn growled and covered her partially pierced ears dramatically, "Don't those things ever _shut the hell up_?" She seethed, unravelling her ivory scarf and tossing it in the direction of the distressing noise. She did _not_ drag herself out of the bed at five o'clock this morning, only to _still_ wind up late for her daily boxing class, to then be forced by her inconsiderate, ego-centric (not to mention ridiculously sweaty) editor in chief to interview a string of clueless idiots all day to _finally_ come home only to have her eardrums blown out her skull by ten grimy kittens.

"Just have a look at them, at least!" Beccy pleaded, her warm-brown eyes growing large. "They're so cute and innocent and have nowhere else to go."

Jordyn ran a hand through her locks, a vibrant mixture of bright copper and deep caramel. The soft, curled tresses cascaded down the naturally bronzed woman's toned back and around her thin waist.

Pulling herself from the seat she had only _just_ taken, she peered sceptically over the side of the box and immediately scrunched her nose, splattered with an array of freckles, before drawing back with a loud groan.

"It's bloody worse than I thought! What the hell is with those colours? And the eyes, ugh. It's like some psycho cat horror movie in there. Nope - don't even _think _about asking me again."

Just then, the soggy side of the box, dampened from its ordeal in the torrential rain, conveniently gave way and the multi-coloured cats spilled out rapidly.

Beccy let out a high-pitched yelp, pulling her feet up and climbing to stand on top of the couch, effectively allowing her to get a better view of the kittens now sprawled out in a heap on the ground.

Jordyn, on the other hand, screeched as an all silver cat launched itself angrily straight on top of her face, causing the two to roll heavily from the couch altogether and onto the timbered floor.

"What the fuck!" She screamed, attempting to fend off the violent feline. "What did I tell you, Beccy? This one's a demon!"

Beccy jumped from the chair clumsily, trying herself to gently yank the silver cat off her housemate.

"That's what you get…for being so…mean, Jordyn!" She said accusingly between pulls. "They probably _heard_ your insults and now they're out for kitty revenge!" She protested, panting slightly in an attempt to put a halt to the frenzied kitten's actions.

Jordyn erupted in a string of curse words as she tried with all her might to kick the sadistic thing from her person.

Just then, the door clicked and swung open evenly.

The two flustered housemates, the offending kitten and the other remaining nine felines froze completely, all attention directed towards the sudden newcomer.

A foot, donning a musk-pink running shoe stepped smoothly through the archway, followed by a woman clad in bright purple running shorts and a baby-blue tank top that clung to her lean, yet athletic form like a glove.

Her hair, whilst slightly dampened, sat long, silky and straight. Parted straight down the middle, the strands shaped her pleasing face elegantly in a mixture of honey and cream-blonde.

As the third housemate stepped in through the living room and successfully out of the rain, she swung the door shut with ease, and turned to enter the house before deterring her movement altogether.

Taking in the scene in front of her, she gazed impassively at her two friends as they wrestled against a shockingly bright silver…kitten.

Casting her orbs to the left, she observed the array of strangely coloured cats that littered the floor of her living room.

She blinked her icy blue eyes once, twice, three times.

"Alright." She said levelly, before taking a large bite into her green apple and walking through into the kitchen.


	2. This is Getting a Little Meowt of Hand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>**_This is Getting a Little Meowt of Hand_

* * *

><p>Even though Alette Williams was only the mere age of 20, she often felt like the eldest of the three housemates. The fact that Beccy was only her junior by a single year, or that Jordyn was her senior by a good 5 years, was irrelevant – It was always the blonde that ended up having to sort out a mess.<p>

Whether that mess be repairing the fuse box after a power outage, checking outside for noises of a night, handling the bills, locking up the house as the girls were heading out, or – in this case – breaking up a wrestling match between the other two and, well, _ten cats_.

Alette's younger life had been one of terrifying loss and tragedy. A child with no parents or siblings would almost always end up cold, isolated and resentful towards the world; and as theory goes, during the most part of her earlier teenage years, Alette had wanted nothing more to do with anyone or _anything_. She, who had always been thought of as beautiful, smart and courageous by others, didn't care where she lived, what she did or where she was to end up in ten years' time.

That is, until she met Jordyn, an aspiring journalist with so much drive and ambition that there was nothing Alette could do but be taken along for the ride.

Years later, after her bond with the mouthy redhead was strongly formed, Rebecca came along and Alette saw firsthand how Jordyn was able to bring even the shyest of brunette's out of her shell and into the world. It wasn't until the three girls and their friendship grew to such heights that it was considered unbreakable, that Alette finally began to find her own passion again – much like how Rebecca was finally able to find courage and a voice of her own. Alette knew that even if she was always the one to fix their problems, that both she and Beccy had solely Jordyn to thank.

Alette had finally wanted to make her own difference in the world again, to stop the tragedies that had so wrongly happened to her from befalling others. That's when Jordyn had forced a pamphlet for the police academy right under her very nose – literally. Since the very first day she was dragged along by the eldest woman to sign up, Alette had not ever excelled in anything so much in her entire life.

Currently, the 20 year old was considered by the higher-ups as the top ranking student to graduate from the academy in an impressive number of years. Even though the seniors partially accredited this to her physical capabilities, for the most part, it was because her mental abilities and emotional control were on par with no other. Some would accredit Alette's innate abilities and success to that of her treacherous past. Despite the fact that the girl wasn't nearly as emotionless as she had once been, the young woman still held a rather serious, sarcastic and stoic air about her. She didn't mind being alone, only let out a smile when she deeply, truly believed it was deserved and had an elite control over her actions.

As a young student of the academy, Alette was privy to seeing all things unusual – from photographs, training scenarios and videos, to psychological data and forensic evidence. Walking through her front door on a Friday night, however, to be practically hit in the face by her two soaked housemates and a number of oddly shaped and coloured felines, was _pushing it_.

She lost count of how many times she had to blink before her brain finally seemed to accept the situation and, still inwardly confused, managed to finally take a bite out of that green apple she had been trying to snack on all day.

Deciding to let the group carry on with their business, Alette sidestepped the mess and headed out towards the kitchen area. Hopefully, whatever it was that happened to be occurring in her lounge room would be over and done with and by the time she was done unloading her bags, the ruckus would have ideally fixed itself.

After eleven hours of physical training, Alette merely wanted to eat, shower and sleep. Not necessarily in that exact order.

Swinging her duffel bag up and onto the counter with a flick of her wrist, she began to sift through the cluttered mess of study materials, smelly combat gear and power bar wrappers until –

"Alright? _ALRIGHT_?!"

The next thing she knew, Jordy was barrelling through the hallway and into the kitchen like a woman possessed, her copper hair streaming behind her in an array of sunset coloured curls.

Alette sighed lightly and gave up on unpacking for the moment, pivoting herself to lean somewhat tiredly on the marble counter. She raised an eyebrow as her hot-tempered, journalist friend barged through the entrance way and into the well-lit eating area, the silver cat still clung onto the side of her leg defiantly.

"You recovered quickly." Alette pointed out, sarcastically.

"I," Jordy breathed harshly. "Have _not_ recovered _quickly_. Obviously, I needed backup in that _kitten warzone_ from this…this-" She shook her leg harshly for emphasis and the clawing kitten yowled stubbornly, but did not let go. "Whatever _this_ is. What kind of police officer are you?!"

Just then, Beccy teetered through the doorway, saving the amused Alette from having to come up with yet another response to the ridiculous situation. How she winded up the focal point of this tirade, she wasn't sure.

The nine felines raced in not long after the squealing brunette, chasing and yapping at her heels, hastily backing the poor girl against the side of the bench.

As a number of the more hostile looking kittens crouched low for what Alette assumed was a kitty ambush, the orange one in the middle let out a long, low hiss. All activity amongst the kittens ceased at once and, even the intently vicious, silver feline detached itself from Jordy's leg and, somewhat reluctantly, joined the others in a perfectly horizontal line across the tiled floor.

Alette narrowed her eyes as the kittens lifted their own whiskered faces to observe the three housemates.

_Strange._

The blonde haired beauty crouched slowly and balanced on the balls of her feet, not missing how the ten kitten's eyes followed her sharply on the way down.

Tilting her own head to the side, she finally decided to take a closer look at the strange fur balls that insisted on ensuing so much chaos in her home.

Closest to the left stood an impossibly large blue cat that seemed somewhat to defy basic genetic principles. On the right of the ridiculously broad feline, there sat a much smaller, midnight-black kitten. It looked oddly attentive as it started rather intensely in her very direction and Alette couldn't help narrow her own eyes in response. As she looked closer, balancing on her toes, the girl thought she saw the orbs of the little kitten shift between a plain onyx colour to a dangerous red glow and back again.

She stared, puzzled, at the perplexing feline – almost daring the strange kitten to alter its eye colour once more.

Beccy coughed awkwardly after a number of minutes and Alette broke eye contact, tilting her head to look back towards the others.

"Alette, what the hell are you doing?" Jordy questioned abruptly, sinking down to the same level as the blonde headed academy trainee.

Alette raised an eyebrow but otherwise ignored her, turning her attention back towards the rest of the feline group.

The next cat was so blonde it almost looked a rather shocking shade of yellow and to the right; stood a blood-red cat with such a haughty expression that Alette honestly believed it was beginning to grow impatient with the whole inspection process.

Alette grimaced, but after making a mental note decided to move on.

The next cat along the row was so oddly coloured that it startled the young woman. It was split perfectly down the middle, one half coloured a bright shade of white and the other, an unmarred shade of the deepest, darkest black. The kitten probably would have made a good test subject for the psychological team at the academy, because it seemed to be mewling in a somewhat friendly tone, before then growling in voice that dictated the complete opposite.

The next kitten presented to be the only female kitten of the entire group. There wasn't anything particularly odd about this one, at least, aside from the exquisite lavender colour of her fur. She stood somewhat close to the larger, orange cat that Alette had already scrutinised before. It stood tall, proud and definite among the others. If Alette would be so inclined to believe in such unnatural patterns of feline behaviour, she would almost dub the ember kitten to be the leader of the group.

Next to the 'kitten king' stood a cat that, although had a completely black body, donned a bright, orange patch of fur that spread across its entire face. Alette watched as the hyperactive thing chased its little tale around and around in clumsy circles and, much to the annoyance of the blonde kitten, mewled loudly every time it came even close to catching it.

The all silver kitten that had been tormenting Jordyn not long before, seemed to still be sulking its own way loudly over to an annoyed looking, medium brown cat that seemed to have rather strange, black markings patterned throughout its fur.

Alette audibly sighed and looked over at Jordy quizzically, who shot her an annoyed look in return.

Beccy, having only just lowered herself to her knees, chimed in awkwardly as she took in the two girl's bemused expressions. "So, uh, how was your day at the academy, Alette?"

A number of the kittens looked like they had physically just sweat dropped at the arbitrary change in subject. Alette had to admit; even she was ready to hit her face against a brick wall at this stage. Beccy, who was now laughing rather nervously, was obviously trying to simmer down the situation which only really ever meant one thing –it was her fault the situation was even occurring in the first place.

Alette looked at her friend pointedly. "Long enough for us to become crazy cat ladies, apparently."

Beccy blushed uncontrollably and Jordyn let out an obnoxious snort.

"Right." She said.

* * *

><p>"I'll fucking show you '<em>right<em>', you stupid bitch!" Hidan boomed ferociously from his degrading place on the Kitchen floor, making a beeline for the housemate's leg yet again.

The tallest of the three woman - whose language could possibly be on par with even the Jashinist himself – let out a long line of profanities before attempting to fend off the crazed feline with what could only be described as…a spatula.

"Jordyn!" The much smaller, paler brunette scolded dejectedly. "You grabbed that from the _clean _dishes!"

Itachi Uchiha inwardly sighed.

Surprise – or amusement – was not an emotion the prodigy would often allow himself to acknowledge. Regardless, he couldn't help but feel a slight flicker of emotion as he finally began to accept the groups'…rather unfortunate situation.

If the religious, silver haired murderer honestly believed his nonsensical behaviour towards the three housemates was going to improve the Akatsuki's luck, Itachi would stab himself in the eye with his claws. Sharingan or no Sharingan.

Despite his own cynical thoughts, however, Hidan almost looked as if he was winning against the rowdy red-head, who was putting up a rather decent attempt to battle the criminal with a culinary utensil.

Not the most appropriate weapon, Itachi had to admit, but not completely ineffective.

"Hidan, you idiot. What _exactly_ do you think you're going to achieve as a _cat_." Kakazu chided roughly.

"I'll claw her fucking eyes-"

"Kakazu is right, Hidan. _Enough_." Pein cut through sharply when the Jashinist did not stop his attack abruptly enough the first time through. "Until we are able to determine our exact location and the reason as to why we've…come to be in these forms, we must not participate in anything irrational."

Konan, to the left of their leader, nodded and Itachi couldn't help but inwardly agree.

As far as he was concerned, there was no way in deducing how every member of the infamous criminal organisation had somehow winded up as a litter of defenceless kittens. The last thing the Uchiha was able to recall before waking up in the dampened cardboard box was having their Amegakure base raided and bombed by a blinding, flashing light.

The next thing he knew, every one of his comrades donned a set of paws and a swishing tail.

Had Itachi not been turned into a little black cat himself, he would have found it somewhat comical.

"Leader is right." Sasori pointed out irritably as Hidan grumbled off to the side. "I have not been able to pick up a familiar chakra signature since our transformation."

Deidara nodded his head eagerly in response. "The smell isn't the same here either, un." He concluded, tapping his yellow paw against the ground for emphasis.

Pein sighed and rubbed his temples.

Itachi wondered if their esteemed leader realised how ridiculous he looked…considering that he was nothing more than an orange tabby cat with a set of oversized paws.

"Itachi." The leader said evenly. "Do you sense anything?"

Itachi recounted his staring match with the blonde woman from just minutes ago and shifted his gaze to observe her once more. She stood and examined the group of kittens, her fatigued expression one of blatant disinterest. Still, her own ice coloured gaze fell upon him slowly as she noticed his silent regard, and there was a sharpness about her that impressed the former Uchiha heir.

"As far as I am able to conclude, this location is subject to a considerable amount of unlocked chakra signatures. The patterns are foreign and look as if they've never been accessed, so it would be unwise to try and regulate the signatures to those of which we are used to." The black feline assessed. "However inaccurate my readings may be given our current…state, it is obvious from a glance that the blonde female has an almost implausible amount of chakra build up in comparison to her two female counterparts." Itachi answered obediently. "From what I can tell, we certainly are in the Rain Country no longer."

"Well it might as well be! Fucking rained rivers out there before, didn't it?" Hidan protested loudly, to which earned the Jashinist a swift slap on the back of his head from his partner Kakazu.

"Moron." The latter muttered.

Pein seemed to regard the Uchiha's words.

"For now," the leader began, his tone laced with discontent. "We will have to make use of our resources. The darker haired woman brought us in, obviously with the intent to keep us safe. If the other females conclude that we are not worthy of their hospitality as a result of _violence_," he looked pointedly at a hissing Hidan, "That would not do us any favours. In our current form it is highly unlikely that we will have the assets and means to survive in this foreign location. It is in our best interests to accommodate the woman's views and act as household pets until we are in a position where we are able to return to our human forms and locate headquarters."

The group of kittens nodded their heads in forced agreement. Until –

"I'M NOT ACTING LIKE A FUCKING CAT!" Hidan let out, earning him a second slap from his much less disagreeable partner.

Akatsuki could adapt, right?

* * *

><p>The three housemates watched in disbelief as the pack of mysterious kittens turned their attention away from the girl's altogether and, for lack of a better phrase, began what seemed to be a board meeting right in the middle of their kitchen room floor.<p>

Every now and again, one of the little cats would look back up and around at the three women, before meowing and turning back towards the other feline.

Alette could see Jordyn's brilliant jade eye twitching from the corner of her own and couldn't help but agree, this was getting a _little_ out of hand. When was she _ever_ going to be able to get some sleep?

"You're right." Beccy commented lightly, lowering herself onto her own knees so she could get a better view. "They are a little strange, I guess."

Jordyn sweat dropped, pointing a black polished nail at her younger counterpart. "_You're_ not allowed to say that." She declared. "It's _your_ bloody fault they're even in here."

Alette opened her mouth to, somewhat agree, before the pale blonde kitten broke the circle suddenly. It patted its way casually along the floor and right up to the honey-eyed girl, nuzzling its little face straight into the side of Beccy's slender leg.

Alette simply closed her mouth and sighed openly, earning the blonde a few disconcerting looks from the other kittens.

She knew where this was going.

"How cute!" Beccy squealed in delight.

And there it was. The inevitable.

The shy girl jumped from her position on the ground and the kitten, who looked as if it seriously regretted its precious action, was clutched tightly in her arms. Bouncing around on the spot, she began to whine happily and Alette automatically felt a headache arising.

"Please, oh _please_, can we keep them? Our house is plenty big enough, we have _loads_ of land and I'm sure you'll learn not to attack them, Jordyn."

Alette couldn't help but grin then.

"Me…not attack them?" The tanned girl spat disbelievingly before exploding altogether. "I SWEAR TO _GOD_, BECCY-"

"Don't be so_ loud_!" Beccy shot back with an astonished expression, shielding the perfectly fine looking kitten away from the wrath of Jordyn. "You'll _scare_ him!"

"I'll show you who scares who in a min-"

Alette raised her own hand to pinch the bridge of her petite nose. "Fine." She said quietly.

The two girls and the ten little cats all turned to look at her.

"What?" Her friends blurted in unison and disbelief.

"_Fine_," She repeated, hauling her duffel bag off the counter. "You can keep the kittens if you _keep it down_."

Beccy chirped with glee and Jordyn spluttered.

"Aren't you even going to _ask_ why there are ten psychotic kittens in your kitchen area?" She apprehended loudly after the retreating blonde.

Alette tilted her head to look back over her shoulder as she made her way to the closest exit. "I wasn't planning on it." She shot back lazily.

With that, Alette split from the lively kitchen without so much of a word.

Jordyn's mouth hung open like that of a venues fly trap. "This." She breathed. "Is not happening."

Unbeknown to her, a particularly violent, silver kitten had just been thinking exactly the same thing.


End file.
